Moving Up in the World
by Charlie.clarke98
Summary: Raven, Jason G, Aaron, Gina and Lola. A crew who got wound up into an extremely messy situation. READ THE INTRODUCTION
1. Introduction

**So, the first Beatdown: Fists of Vengeance story on the site! It's such a great game, you should definitely check it out if you haven't already! Also, another first is that this is my first story that isn't a Tekken yuri! ^_^**

**Character introductions:**

**Raven** - Raven is a city boy raised on the streets, by the streets. Fighting is in his blood, and it is his only means of survival. While still a scrapping young lad, he was scouted and entered into illegal underground fighting competitions. He was noticed for his ability, and he wound up in the corrupt world of the Zanetti Family...the mob.

**Aaron** - Aaron is just one of many illegitimate children born to the drug lord, Zanetti. Aaron was moved to Las Sombras with the intentions of all involved to take over the family business after he could prove himself to Zanetti. Aaron's loyalty to the group of 5 mobsters he's been associated with makes him appear weak in his father's eyes. Aaron is distrustful of others, and could care less what people think of him. People often misjudge him, and this usually leads to unmerited trouble.

**Gina** - Gina had plans of moving to the city and becoming a big star; what she ended up being was an exotic dancer. While dancing, Eugene saw her and fell in love and the two of them were inseparable. Eugene taught her the ways of the mob, self-defense martial arts, killing, and everything else you need to know to survive in his world. She became one of the Zanetti Family's top assassins. Gina and Eugene are to be married after the next big job.

**Jason G** - Jason is the son of illegal immigrants and became an orphan at a very early age. He survived by befriending other dregs on the street. He became very close to his new family of degenerates and fought to protect them as well as himself. He was hardened by this struggle of survival, but he never lost sight of what was most important...friendship. Even after getting involved with the mob, Jason remained friendly and always willing to help others in need.

**Lola** - Lola was raised in war-torn South America where she grew up learning guerrilla warfare techniques from local mercenaries. When the civil war ended, this guerrilla organization developed into a mob. She became a hit woman for the mob and saved her earnings to buy passage to America through the protection of the drug lord, Zanetti. She continued her career as an assassin working for Zanetti. She is reserved and mysterious, and currently involved in some secret activities.

**Oh and I also feel like I should mention that this story is basically the story of the game but it's my version of the story. Enjoy! ^_^**

****Los Sombras. For decades, the city was a war zone.

"How polite of you to use the hotline to contact me. I'm already quite aware of the Cartel's activities. Don't you lose any sleep over this, the gears are already running." A man who looked to be in his mid 50s was talking to an unknown person over the phone. This man was Zanetti, the drug kingpin.

Zanetti takes out a photo. "I've got some of my best soldiers on the case."

Raven, Aaron, Gina, Jason G and Lola walked through the wharf until they reached a large warehouse. It was extremely dark.

"Gina, is this the right place? You do realise that one fuck up could get us killed, don't you?" Jason asked.

"Heh, you doubtin' me? Trust me, a big deal is definitely goin' down here." She replied.

"If you say so."

There was a brief pause between the five.

"The Cartel's behind this. They're lookin' to take control of the city from my family, we can't allow that. The city belongs to us and we have to keep it that way." Aaron broke the silence.

"Aaron, we all know who you're family are, no need to brag about it." Lola was growing tired of Aaron's attitude.

They arrived at the warehouse.

"Time to open the gates of hell!" Raven told the others.

They walk into the warehouse and find bodies scattered on the floor, there were at least 6 bodies. Raven walked up to one of them. He wasn't sure if he was dead, sleeping or unconscious, so he decided to lightly kick his stomach, only to find that he was dead.

"What the fuck happened!?" Raven began to shout.

Jason checked another corpse.

"These are all Cartel members!" Jason told Raven.

"I know that, dumbass! I just want to know how the fuck it happened!" Raven was angry now.

"Maybe they heard you were comin' and couldn't bear to look at your ugly face." Aaron told Raven.

"What the hell did you say to me?" Raven was very angry.

"Shut up! The drugs must be gone already!" Jason told the rest.

"Gone?" Raven was confused.

"Well do you see anythin' layin' around?"

Raven realised that Jason was right. "Well who the hell took the shite!?"

"Whoever killed these poor bastards apparently." Aaron spoke up again. "Look around man, even a stupid ass like you can see what happened."

"You piece of crap!" Raven was infuriated.

"Knock that crap off! Guys, we're surrounded." Lola said her second sentence quietly.

"Surrounded? What the hell are you talkin' about?" Raven asked.

Suddenly, a group of Cartel members surrounded the five.

"Our family... Why're they here?" Jason was confused and worried.

Eugene suddenly arrived at the scene.

"Eugene!" Gina shouted.

"It was all a set up! We fell right into a trap!" Raven had a sudden realisation.

"Terribly sorry ladies and gentleman, but I'm afraid you're right." Eugene looked at his men. "Kill them!"

"We'll be a big target if we stick together, split up!"

The five ran away and split up.

(The main character of this story is Raven, although you can choose which of the five to play as in the game.)

Raven ran out of the warehouse.

"No way you're gettin' away!" He was taunted.

"Dammit!" Raven shouted. Raven was charged at and he had no choice but to punch the enemy square in the nose.

"Too smart for that, eh?" Eugene appeared out of nowhere. Raven realised that he was cornered. "Fine, I'll finish you myself!"

Eugene charged at Raven and missed. Raven punched Eugene in the back of the head and slammed it against a parked lorry.

"Gah!" Eugene shouted.

Raven found a knife in Eugene's pocket and used it to slice Eugene's chest.

"Ahhh!" Eugene screamed in pain as Raven ran for his life. He jumped over a large, barred gate and ran to the city.

_"Fuckin' Eugene, that backstabbing piece of shite! Wait a minute... Did he set this up on purpose? What's that motherfucker plannin'!?" _Raven was angry and confused.

**A few days ago, at the rail yard.**

"What do you want?" Raven asked Eugene.

"I'll jump to the point. It looks like one of your crew is trying to assassinate Zanetti."

"What? You sayin' that one of us is a traitor?"

"Yes, you're exactly right. I want you to find out who it is and take them out."

"Why are you trustin' me with such a mission? For all you know, I could be the traitor."

"While it's true that you are a brainless thug who I've never liked, a wild dog, you are definitely NOT a traitor."

"I see."

"If you were the traitor then believe me, I would kill you right now."

"That takes balls to say that, hearin' you say that kinda makes me wanna be a traitor."

"Heh, do what you please. You're on a short leash."

Raven was angry. "I don't like your attitude!" His Irish accent could strike fear into anybodies heart.

"I don't like yours."

**Back to the present.**

_"Fuck, what if he's right? Is one of them a traitor? What about that asshole Aaron? Maybe Gina? Lola? She never talks about herself. What about Jason? Fuck, I don't know! Should I take 'em all out just incase? Fuck, what do I do!?"_


	2. Fugitives

Raven walked through the city and entered a crossroads, it was there that he saw one of Zanetti's gang members.

_"Fuck, if he sees me I'll have to take him out!_"

Raven ran into a bar known as "The Hole".

"I need a drink." Raven told himself.

Raven walked up to the bar. The Hole was a pretty rundown looking place. It didn't look very nice and looked a bit rough. The tables and chairs were cheap and some of them were falling apart.

"What can I get you?" The bartender (who also owns the bar) asks.

"Just a beer."

"Haven't seen you 'round here before. I'm Melvin."

"Raven."

"Raven, you don't mean the Raven that Zanetti's mob is out to kill?"

"That's me."

"Shit. You should talk to Tracy over there. She might be of some use."

"You mean that drunk over there?"

"Trust me, she's a drunk but she ain't stupid."

"Ugh, fine."

"Oh and by the way, this might come in handy."

Melvin handed Raven a key.

"A key?" Raven asked.

"Since the mob are on your ass, you might need a change of clothes to disguise yourself." Melvin pointed to a changing room door.

"Heh, thanks."

Raven walked over to Tracy.

"Melvin tells me you can help me out. I'm Raven and I'm being hunted down by Zanetti's mob.

"Oh, it's you! I heard you fucked up the Cartel's drug deal and took the drugs for yourself. The fuck were you thinking?"

"..." Raven didn't feel like explaining things to a waste of space like Tracy.

"Whatever. Well you ain't gettin' outta town alive, what with all the cops and mobsters on your ass. Well, I could be of some use."

"Why's that?"

"I'm a part-time informant. I can get you some juicy stuff, but info this good don't come cheap. When you're up shit creek, you gotta pay out the ass for a paddle, know what I mean?"

"No I fuckin' don't."

"Well I can get you good info. Wanna start dealin'?"

"Fine." Raven let out a sigh.

"Alright! I'll do a good job, don't you worry about that! If it's the money then don't sweat it, you can pay me later."

Raven was beginning to wonder what kind of person he just made a deal with.

"I gotta go get changed and get some recruits." Raven said in an attempt to get away.

"Cya then."

Raven walked to the changing room and changed his clothes. He had changed his black suit with the trademark red "V" going down from his collar to his torso to a red jacket, which ironically had a Raven on the back, black jeans, a brown belt and crimson kickers (style of shoes).

Raven walked towards the front door, when he was suddenly addressed.

"Yo nice duds, that look really suits you." A random stranger hanging out by the door said.

"Fuck off you annoying piece of shit."

Raven walked around the city and found a police station.

"A police station, eh? Maybe I can get my hands on the police blacklist to look for suitable recruits."

Raven tried to sneak past the guards and get inside the building, but he failed miserably.

"That's as far as you go!" A voice shouted. It was Captain Chester. Raven was suddenly surrounded by police cars and policemen.

"We have surrounded the target as you asked, sir." A policeman told Chester.

"Good job." Chester replied.

Chester walked up to Raven.

"I've heard all about you. You've got balls, I'll give you that." Chester told Raven.

"Fuck off!" Raven shouted.

Chester kicked Raven in his balls in response, which made Raven get on his knees in pain.

"Lock him up!" Chester ordered.

Raven is taken taken to a cell. The cell is dirty with a clogged up toilet.

"Fuck!" Raven shouted.

Raven started hitting things out of anger.

"Hey, knock it off!" The guard shouted at Raven. His name was Wendel.

"Shut your mouth you fat fuck." Raven insulted Wendel.

"I'm the warden around here and I don' stand for that kind of crap! I get no respect thanks to people like you, with all your jail breaks, yo make me look like an idiot! I've been waiting for this, I'm gonna make you feel pain like you've never even imagined!"

Wendel unlocked Raven's cell and got in a fighting stance.

"Bring it you fucker!" Raven got ready.

As Raven predicted, Wendel couldn't fight for shit.

"What's this?" Raven wondered. What he found was the blacklist in Wendel's pocket. "Haha!" Raven laughed to himself and walked over to a wall in his cell. He had spotted a crack in the wall from the corner of his eye. Raven broke through the wall and ran off into the city.


End file.
